Sneaking Around
by prettylittleliarshaleb
Summary: Caleb finds himself falling for his bosses girlfriend. Hanna doesn't like her relationship and wants to be with Caleb. She can't break up with her boyfriend, but Caleb and her end up sneaking around. Will they ever confess there love? Will he protect her from him? What will Caleb's boss say if he catches them? Read to find out! HALEB!
1. The event

**Hey guys this is a new one, if you were wondering though I will still be writing more on 'I've always loved you', and I know I kinda gave up on a lot of stories but I'm not done with that one just yet ;)**

 **Btw in this story, its in America so the drinking age is 21 and picture most of the places like Gossip Girl and if you've seen the** **movie 'Careful what you wish for' with Nick Jonas in it, its kinda based on that xx**

 **This is just another story, I don't know how long it will last but Hope you like it xx**

Hanna was standing near the buffet table at the most fancy place she had ever been in. Her boyfriend Mark, was the boss of a marketing company and was _super_ rich. This party was dedicated to him and a few others for getting an award, but its also a charity event for all the rich people to go to. Hanna was happy for him that his work was going well but she always felt in the shadows when she was with him.

He was a lot older, Hanna was 20 and Mark was 29. She didn't have a job- although she wanted one, Mark wouldn't let her. He wants her to stay at home in their mansion and shop all the time. Hanna on the other hand would love to get out into the world and earn money on her own instead of leaning on a man to provide for her. She liked Mark, they have been together for 4 months now, but he was very controlling and didn't care much about her as a person, He kind of treated her more as property. For the first 2 months of there relationship, he would fly to rosewood to see her and she would fly to New York to see him, but then Hanna moved in with him in New York.

She was wearing a _Valentino_ low cut sparkly silver dress, which was short and tight. She didn't want to wear it because she felt 'dirty' because it was too revealing, but Mark insisted that she did because he needs 'someone that his clients and co-workers would be jealous of'. She had silver _Versace_ heels on and a white clutch by _YSL_. All her clothes were very designer all the time because Mark was so rich and spent his money like it grew on trees.

Hanna had been here for 30 minutes, the first 10 she was with Mark, he was acting so different, he was acting...Nice. He introduced her to his clients and co-workers like he said he would, and then left her by herself. She just stood there occasionally saying 'hello' to people and eating the finger foods that were laid out in front of her.

Meanwhile, Caleb was at the same party as Hanna. He worked in marketing for the same business, Mark was actually his boss.

Hanna was getting tired of just standing there alone at the fancy event, but she knew that if she left before Mark had been awarded his prize, or if she even left without his permission at all, he would be so angry. She was walking to the bar to sit down while on her phone about to dial Spencer's number when she bumped into someone.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking" Hanna said to the tall muscular brunette.

Caleb also wasn't looking but when he bumped into the sexy blonde, his attention was immediately on her.

"Oh, don't worry it was my fault too" He said with a smirk as his eyes wondered to her exposed cleavage.

She noticed him staring at her boobs, much like most of the people she had talked to at the event this evening.

"Well I better get going...Sorry again" She said giving a small awkward smile and walking away.

He couldn't let that girl get away from him without even getting her name and getting to know her. He turned around began to follow her to the bar.

She sat down on the stool and ordered a water and then Caleb immediately sat next to her.

"So are you gonna tell me your name beautiful?" He asked.

She smiled at his cheesy way of hitting on girls. She would usually say some snarky bitchy comment back but she thought he was cute so she let it slide.

"Hanna, you?" She said sipping her water.

"Caleb. Why are you drinking water at an open bar?, You know everything is free right?"

"I'm 20, I can't drink yet" She said.

"Really? Woah, you don't look that young"

"How old are you?" She asked.

"Twenty-five. What are you doing here anyway?, I haven't see you around the offices, and no offense but you don't really look like the kinda girl into marketing..." He smiled.

"No, I'm definitely not" She laughed. "I came here with my boyfriend but he went off with some clients to talk about business a while ago"

He was quite annoyed she had a boyfriend, but he didn't know many people and she seemed like a nice girl, so he thought he'd keep talking to her.

"Do you not know anyone else here?" He asked.

"No and this place is so boring and i feel like i've had plastic surgery from fake-smiling at the hundreds of boring people my boyfriend introduced me too" She said.

He laughed at how open she was. "I know, all these people are so uptight. You know...If you can't drink, I know a place we can get some..."

"I can't leave, my boyfriend would kill me" She said.

"We're not exactly leaving. I know where they keep extra drink in this place"

She laughed at him. "I don't know..."

"Come on, don't you wanna get out of this party for a bit and have a drink. Its okay, you can trust me" He sad convincingly.

"How can I trust you when I don't even know you?"

"Well if you come with me, you'll get to know me"

She was a bit hesitant at first but she then gave in. "Okay, Fine. But don't pull anything" She smiled flirtatiously and he smirked back.

She sat up from the bar and started walking out the huge and fancy hall they were in. He couldn't help but stare at her ass as she walked.  
He led her to the kitchen where they would usually be loads of people preparing fancy meals for the restaurant, but there was no one there as there was a party there instead.

He popped a bottle of champagne open and poured them both a glass.

"Thanks" She said as he handed it to her.

"So Caleb, where you from? Do you live round here?" She asked, sitting on the metal kitchen counter.

"Yeah, I've lived in New York most of my life. What about you?, You lived here long?"

"I lived in Rosewood all my life until I moved here with my boyfriend about 2 months ago"

"Does your boyfriend work here?" He asked.

"Yeah, ugh...he owns it actually..."

"Wait, your dating Mark Gilbert?, as In my boss?" He said shocked.

"Yeah..."

"Isn't he like 30?"

"29 actually, and yes, its legal"

"Do you love him?" Caleb asked.

She was taken back by that question. "Thats a bit personal" She laughed.

"Okay, how bout this. I ask you a question and you answer honestly with an explanation why, and you ask me the same"

"...Okay" She sighed.

"Do you love him?" He asked again.

"No, I don't love him. I like him but I couldn't love him, he's too controlling" She admitted. She didn't know why she was telling him, it took ages for her friends to get that out of her. She just felt safe with him and felt she could talk openly.

He nodded slowly.

"Okay...Why did you break up with your last girlfriend?" She asked.

"Actually she broke up with me, her friend had a crush on me and they said I was driving a wedge in their relationship, something about 'sisters before misters'" He said laughing and she laughed back.

"Why are you with Mr. Gilbert, -sorry, _Mark_ \- if you know that you don't really love him?" He asked.

"I can't answer that..." She said sipping her drink to avoid eye contact.

"Hey, thats they rules. You can tell me, you know I won't judge you" He said.

"Okay, okay. I was head-over-heels about him when we first met, and then he asked me to move to New York with him. I said yes, but he just leaves all the time, barely ever sees me, and only brings me to these kinda parties because he needs to show off 'someone that clients and co-workers would be jealous of'. He makes me wear things and do things that I don't like, but when I tried to break up with him a few weeks ago, he got so angry that he-..." Hanna cut herself off before finishing. Maybe she shouldn't beetling a stranger all this.

"That he what?" He whispered.

"N-nothing, he just got angry so I stayed with him instead..." She lied.

He knew she wasn't telling the truth but he couldn't press her. It seemed like she was trapped in a relationship that she didn't like, which was surprising to Caleb giving how outgoing and bubbly he thought she was.

Caleb looked at his watch. "The awards are about to be given out, shall we go back in?"

"Yeah, I need to be by Mark's side or I'll 'embarrass him'" She said using the two finger speech marks.

He laughed at her but he felt sorry for her at the same time. They walked out of the empty kitchen and saw everyone gathering round the stage, just in time for the awards.

The three people the award was dedicated to (including Mark), went on stage to get there glass figure on a plaque and then came off stage, ready to be photographed.

"I better go, It was nice meeting you" Hanna said walking away.

He quickly grabbed her arm and twisted her around. "Can I not get your number?" He asked.

"Why?" She smirked.

"Maybe we can meet up" He said. He saw her smile grow wider and her eyes squint at what he said. "As friends of course..."

She nodded slowly, still smiling. "Well I would love to, Its kinda nice having a friend here" She said while writing her number on a napkin, "I know I've been here for 2 months, but I barely know anyone"

"I'll see you around princess" He winked.

She turned on her high heel and began walking to where Mark was and Caleb watched as almost every guy turned their heads to watch her. She joined Mark and the two were photographed together by many cameras. He had his award in one hand and his other hand wrapped tightly around his young girlfriends waist. As they kissed, Caleb couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She was everything he looked for in a woman, and he wanted her.

The two were walking out the building hand-in-hand and when they walked past Caleb, Hanna shot a gorgeous smile at him. He didn't know how he was going to hang out with her knowing he could never be with her. She was his boss' girlfriend.

* * *

 **Hope you** **guys liked it, please review xx**


	2. The new club

**Thanks for the reviews, glad you liked it! Sorry its taken a while, wifi been slow and had a lot of drama** **recently xx**

Hanna woke up in her king-sized bed in the puffy white sheets. Her and Marks bedroom was very white and posh. She loved waking up in there with the natural light filling the room, but she would like it even more if she had Mark next to her. He always gets up early to go to work so they don't get to cuddle in the mornings anymore. He was going to be working today -even though it was Saturday, but he _was_ working from home so at least that was a little better.

She got up from bed and slipped on her Victoria's Secret silk dressing gown and brushed her hair and teeth.

"Morning" He said, not lifting his eyes from the paper work he was reviewing, as she walked in the kitchen.

"Hey" She said rubbing her eyes, then kissing his cheek.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked still half-concentrated on his work.

"Alright" She replied.

"I'm gonna have some people over next Saturday for dinner, just colleagues"

"Any reason?" She said getting a smoothie out of the fridge.

"Yeah, a few of us will be trying to convince a man to take us up on an offer, I'd like it if you joined us"

"Why? I don't exactly know much about marketing and numbers" She half-laughed.

"No but I'm sure a rich man like that would appreciate a beautiful girl sitting next to him"

She nodded slowly, now understanding. What he meant by that was 'I want you to sweet talk him and shove your tits in his face so agrees to our deal'.

"Aria's in town visiting her brother so I'm gonna meet her for coffee, I'll see you later" She said then going upstairs to get ready.

* * *

"I'll have soy latte please" Hanna said to the starbuck's lady as she got her purse out her bag.

"Thats £3.50 please" She said after a few minutes, passing Hanna her latte.

She got out the change from her purse but dropped one of the pounds. "Shit" She muttered under her breath.

"Here you go" A man said handing her change to her.

"Caleb?" She smiled.

"Hey" He said, realizing it was her. _Damn she looks good just getting coffee._ She was wearing tight black jeans that made her ass look great and she had a long sleeve pastel-purple crop-jumper, which showed her bare midriff and a pair of knee high black heel-boots. "how've you been?" Since they hadn't seen each other since the event last week.

She quickly paid and grabbed her drink from the side. "I've been okay, how are you?"

"Good, I'm going to your boyfriends house next weekend actually, will I see you there?"

"Your going to that?"

"Yeah, I have to"

"Well, so do I, so I'll see you there" She rolled her eyes and half-sighed.

"Why do you have to go?"

"I don't really know..." She lied, not making eye contact.

"So what brings you here?"

Hanna suddenly got a text. ' _Han, I'm so sorry but I can't make it, can we do dinner tonight instead? - Aria'_

"Ugh, sorry about that. My friends in town meeting me for coffee but she just canceled" She said quickly replying and putting her phone away.

"Well if your not doing anything anymore, you could come to this new club thats open with a few friends of mine? But if thats not you're kinda thing then I get it"

"No, that is absolutely my kinda thing! I would love to, I'm always stuck at home with Mark and he's always working. Are you sure I won't be intruding your 'guys night' or whatever?" She said using air quotations when she said 'guys night'.

"No its fine, everyone brings there girlfriends apart from me, so it will be nice to have a friend with me who isn't making out with someone else the whole night" He laughed. "I think you might have to be 21 to get in though"

"That's fine, I'll bring my fake ID. Hey, can I ask my friend to come? The one that just cancelled, she wants to do dinner instead because she's busy during the day, but I'm sure going to a club would be a lot better"

"Of course" He said happy that there was a smile on her face. He thought she had the best smile.

"Thank you! What time shall we meet?"

"9, outside the club?" He asked.

"Sure. Hey could you do me a favor and not tell Mark? He doesn't let me do much and if he found out I was going dancing or anything remotely fun with someone who works for his company, he would kill me" She said surprisingly serious.

In any other case, Caleb would ask why she was so worried about doing something without him knowing and he would ask why she had to ask him permission to do anything, but he knows what kinda guy Mark is. He wasn't someone you would want to mess with. Caleb was scared to be hanging out with Hanna, just in case Mark ever did find out, but it was worth it. She just brought such good energy with her and Caleb needed that. He also felt extremely bad for her. Mark was an awfully controlling and rude boss but Caleb would just contain his anger in the day and when he got back from work it would all be over, but as hard as it may seem to have him as your boss, Hanna had to have him for a boyfriend. There was no going home and just forgetting about it because she lived with him.

"Don't worry, I won't say a thing. Trust me, that would get me in shit with him too" He half-laughed.

"Alright then, I'll see you later" She said, kissing him on the cheek and leaving Starbucks.

* * *

Later that evening, Aria and Hanna had just gotten ready to go to the opening of the new club. Aria had chosen a dark, shimmery-blue body con with her hair pinned up and black scrappy heels and Hanna was wearing a black dress. It was lace at the top which easily exposed her impressive cleavage and you could clearly see her black bra through it which made it that much sexier, and then it went into a complete black mini-skirt which only just skimmed her butt. She loved dressing up when it wasn't to impress someone or when Mark was telling her what to wear. If Mark was home, he would most defiantly not be letting Hanna out like that. He wouldn't mind if he wore it around his friends or other people he knew to make them jealous, but not if she was going out alone. It was crazy that he wouldn't even let her go out even though she's 19 and should be living life to the fullest and doing whatever she wants.

Mark was luckily at the office collecting some papers he left there so he wouldn't see Hanna and Aria going to 'dinner'. She left a note in the kitchen that said ' _Gone to dinner with Aria, won't be back till late so I'm gonna stay at her place. I'll be back in the morning, love you -Hanna'_

She had to stay at Aria's so she could get drunk and not have to worry about going home to Mark and him asking why she was drinking at dinner and why she wore that outfit.

"So who's this Caleb we're meeting?" Aria asked Hanna in the taxi when they were almost there.

"He works for Mark but we became friends at an event last week, when we ran into each other today he asked if we could come" Hanna explained with a peaceful smile on her face.

"Do you like him!?" Aria said noticing her facial expression.

"What? No!" She said.

"Well you're smiling like an idiot and I don't think you would be wearing a dress _that hot_ if you didn't want him to notice you"

"Would you stop!" Hanna blushed, laughing at Aria. Hanna knew Aria was partly right. She did want Caleb to notice her. There was just something about him that made her stomach turn and he gave her butterflies like no one else has.

"Thats $25 please" The taxi driver said as they pulled outside the club.

They paid half each and got out and Hanna noticed Caleb with a few of his friends standing outside.

"Hey" Hanna said to Caleb.

When he turned around he was almost speechless. Her hair and makeup was perfect and her dress was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. She was drop-dead-gorgous to him.

"Hey" He smiled. "Guys this is Hanna and..."

"Aria" The shorter brunette said.

The girls met all Caleb's friends and all they're girlfriends too. There was 3 with girlfriends and 2 single. They all headed straight to the busy bar and ordered drinks and then everyone was dancing. Aria was dancing with Troy, one of Caleb's single friends and Hanna was dancing with Caleb.

About an hour in, Hanna needed the bathroom, which wasn't surprising to him considering she had quite a few drinks and had chugged them down fast. She wasn't drunk, she was tipsy but she wasn't drunk.

He went to the bar to order a drink and Aria approached him.

"You enjoying the night?" He asked her.

"Yeah, thank you for inviting us. I haven't seen Hanna this happy since before she was dating Mark"

"Really? Do you like Mark?" He asked genuinely curious.

"No. Not at all. In fact I hate him"

Caleb was not expecting that from such a sweet girl about her best friends boyfriend. "Why don't you like him?- I mean, not that _I_ do but I don't like him cause he's a terrible boss"

"I just don't like the way he treats Hanna. God, you should have seen her face when we left the house today. She was so scared he would see her and tell her she needed to change or she couldn't go or something. The amount of times she has called me or one of the other girls back in Rosewood, in tears, telling us another story of what he's done to her"

Caleb felt so bad for her. He wanted to go over there and beat him for treating her or any girl that way, but he was his boss after all. "I don't get why she won't just break up with him"

"She's tried. Many times. But you know how powerful he is, he would destroy everything for her. He's...abusive...and she can't handle anymore hurt. Physically and mentally" Aria said sadly. "If she really wanted to walk away from it all, she could. She's just scared"

"Does he hurt her?" ' _Or worse...?' He thought._

"Look, I don't think I should even be telling you this so if you want any more info then you'll have to ask her."

* * *

"Sorry Caleb, can I steal Han for a minute" Aria said approaching the two that were dancing.

"Of course" He smiled.

"Whats wrong?" Hanna asked.

"Someone broke the lock on the bathroom door, can you guard it for me?"

"Sure. Back in a sec Caleb" She said before turning on her heels and leaving.

"So, you and Troy were dancing" Hanna smiled as they walked to the bathroom. "Do you like him?"

"He's nice" Aria blushed. "But obviously nothing can happen when we live in different places"

"You're blushing! You must really like him" Hanna teased her friend.

"You can talk!" Aria said.

"What do you mean?"

"I see the way you look at Caleb and the way he looks at you"

"Well forget it cause I'm with Mark" Hanna sighed.

"And look how well thats working out" Aria said sarcastically.

"Just shut up and pee" Hanna said pushing her small friend in the bathroom.

When Aria was done in the bathroom, she carried on dancing and getting to know Troy and Hanna and Caleb went to the bar. They continued to get more drunk and they continued to talk, laugh and dance. There was multiple times that Caleb had to glare at different guys for staring at her, asking her to dance, grinding against her or slapping her but as they walked past. He didnt think Hanna would notice him glaring, but she did and she loved it.

At the end of the night, Hanna and Caleb were outside the club, Aria was getting a taxi for her and Hanna and Troy was doing the same for him and Caleb.

"We have to do this again sometime!" Hanna said leaning on Caleb for support as her legs were tired from the dancing and the 6 inch heels.

"If we do, you have to wear another one of your sexy little outfits" He mumbled in her ear.

"Caleb!" She laughed, slapping his arm, but it didnt hurt at all.

"What?" He smiled.

"Your so dirty!" She whispered like a kid.

He laughed at her. "Will I see you at Mark's dinner next weekend?"

"Probably" She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Han, the taxi's here" Aria said to her friend. "Bye Caleb it was nice meeting you" she waved before jumping in the car waiting for Hanna.

"Bye Caleb" She half-slurred.

He kissed the corner of her mouth. "Bye babe" She blushed furiously and tried to hide it but he could see right through her.

She smiled at him and that smile stuck when she was in the taxi, when she was in bed, throughout her sleep, and even when she woke up with the slightest hangover.

 **Please review and let me know what you think! x**


	3. The Dinner

**Hi my lovelies, thank you for the reviews xx**

Hanna count stop thinking about Caleb all week. She wasn't sure how she felt about him but he just made her feel...special... _wanted_. It was Friday and she was feeling two feelings. One was excited that she could see Caleb tomorrow at the dinner Mark had planned, but one was also scared. She didnt want Caleb to accidentally see how Mark treated her and him get angry and she felt so ashamed that she was only going so the scumbag that they were trying to convince take the offer would be trying to feel her up the whole evening.

She got a text and saw it was from Mark. _What does he want this time._

 _Hey Han, I left some files in the kitchen, could you please grab them for me and drop them at the office ASAP?_

She sighed and grabbed the papers and started walking towards the car. This is what her life is now. She's 19 and she's dating a 30 year old. She's in a relationship she hates and she cant get out of it. Most people think she's in this relationship because he's loaded, but Hanna was actually in Love with him. Now all she does is run round after him and listen to him complain, hoping that he won't take his anger out on her. All she wants is someone who would protect her from these kinda people, someone who would treat her like a princess, someone who cared. _Someone like Caleb._

Once she arrived at the building, she started walking to the elevator since Marks office was on the 7th floor.

 _'Knock Knock Knock'_

"Come in" He shouted from inside.

"Here's your files" She said passing them to him.

"Thanks. Are you going shopping?"

"No, why?"

"Cause we have the important dinner tomorrow and you need outfit"

"But I've got a closet full of outfits, most I haven't even worn" She explained, still confused.

"Tonight is a big deal. If we don't get this guy to agree to the offer then we could loose serious money. You need to look sexier than usual so this guy, Jordan Hobart, will agree"

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "He's not gonna agree just because I have a revealing outfit on"

He rolled his eyes and walked towards her, grabbing her wrists. "Once he sees how you look, I'm sure he will. We've made a deal that if you sneak off with him some time that night then he will agree with the offer"

She was quiet for a moment. "What do you mean...'sneak off with him'?" She asked quietly, scared of what the answer would be.

He huffed, getting annoyed that he had to explain so much to her. "I mean you need to sneak off with him some time during the evening and do what he wants. I don't know what he'll ask you to do, but you'll need to do it"

She could not believe what he was saying. "B-but your my boyfriend" She said innocently. "Wh-why would you want me to do that with someone else?" She asked shakily and sadly.

"Han. I need this."

She shook her head frantically, trying not to cry. "Well no, I am not doing that! I don't care what you say, I am not your little prostitute!" She shouted with tears in her eyes, him still holding her wrists as she tried to struggle away.

He started squeezing her wrists tightly, making sure it _would_ hurt her. "Babe" He said really close to her face with an angry expression. "You know what I'm capable of, so you don't want to make me angrier than I already am. You know you'll get hurt and I don't have the energy to watch you cry"

She knew that he was right. If she carried on saying no then he would end up hurting her until she gave in so it would be easier if she just gave up now.

"Alright" She whispered not making eye contact.

He stopped furiously squeezing her wrists and calmed down a bit. "Thank you" He said then kissing her and walking to his desk.

She practically ran out the office and to the elevator. She was so not looking forward to tonight

* * *

Hanna had chosen to wear a low-cut dark red dress which had triangle cutouts at the waist and was defiantly tighter and shorter than what she usually wears. It was so short she had to wear some black lace tights with it so you couldn't see her underwear. She stared at herself in the full length mirror and felt ashamed. She was wearing a skimpy outfit because her boyfriend is forcing her to sleep with a business man or else he'll...she didnt even want to imagine.

"You look great" Marks voice interrupted her thoughts and made her jump.

"Thanks" She said pulling it down slightly.

"Trust me. He'll love it"

"I don't care what he'll love, I just wanna get this over with" She huffed.

"Hanna, don't start"

"Hey, your not the one who has to sleep with a stranger just so her boyfriend can get some more money. Your my boyfriend Mark. Your meant to look after me and love me" She said, tears welling, hoping his answer would change her mind about him.

"I said don't start!" He shouted. "Just do what your told!"

"I'm not your property!" She shouted back.

And thats when it happened. His hands around her neck, pushing her against the wall. She could barely breath.

"No pplease!... I-I'm sorry" She managed to get out. "Please l-let me go! I promise...I'll do whatever you want"

He abruptly let go of her and walked away, letting her fall to the ground, choking in tears.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Mark had tried to strangle Hanna. She was crying for about an hour wandering what to do. He had apologized but she was still so scared of him. She had to put 3 layers of foundation, 2 layers of concealer and powder on the purple marks on her neck. You couldn't see them now but they still damn hurt.

A few people had arrived to the dinner, 3 colleges and Jordan Hobart, the guy who she had to sleep with. They were just waiting on Caleb now and Hanna honestly couldn't wait. She felt so much safer with him there. She knew it was stupid but he just made her happy.

 _'Ding Dong_ _'_

"I'll get it" Hanna said, excusing herself from the table.

"Hey Caleb" She smiled as she opened the door.

He looked at her in her little dress and her high heels and laughed.

"What?" She said sadly.

"Where's your clothes?" He joked.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Don't even" She glared. "Do you know how tight and uncomfortable this is? If I wasn't being forced to wear this right now, I would probably be wearing like...sweats or something. Actually not sweats, thats a lie. I would not wear sweats. But what I'm trying to say is that I would never wear this"

He laughed at her rambling. "Don't worry you look hot" He winked.

She blushed and opened the door wider to let him in. Caleb sat next to Hanna and on the other side of her was Jordan. He kept eyeing her and it was making her feel so uncomfortable. About Half an hour in to the meal, Mark and a few others were _still_ talking about stuff Hanna couldn't understand and she was just sitting there lost in her thoughts when she felt a hand in her knee. She looked up to see it was Jordan's. In any other case she would slap it away and say a bitchy comment on how you couldn't just touch girls, but as Mark said 'you have to do what he wants'. And thats what she was doing.

Caleb noticed his hand on Hanna's leg and was expecting Hanna to do something but she didnt even move. It began to move higher, dangerously close to going under her dress. Caleb noticed Hanna looking uncomfortable but she still didnt do anything. He whipped out his phone discretely and sent her a text.

 _C- Is he bothering you? Do you want me to punch him or something?_

She read his text and looked a little sad, she _did_ want him to do something but she couldn't.

 _H- No Its fine thanks x_

 _C- Why are you letting him touch you?_

 _H- Just forget it and eat your steak._

 _C- Han, whats going on? Are you two secretly dating or_ _something?_

 _H- No! Just leave it!_

 _C- If you don't tell me then I'm gonna tell him to get his dirty hand off your thigh._

Jordans hand suddenly went a lot higher, underneath her dress, his fingers ghosting her panties. She almost jumped out of her skin and looked towards Caleb who looked angrier. He looks although he was gonna kill this guy. She quickly typed a message on her phone.

 _H- Don't you dare do anything Caleb._

 _C- If you don't tell me then I will. I can see how uncomfortable you look. Why is he doing it?_

 _H- Fine! He has a free pass to do whatever he wants with me for the whole_ _night. Feeling up my leg is the least of my problems._

 _C- What! Why the hell would you do that?!_

 _H- Because Mark and him made some stupid deal that if he could have me for the evening, then he would agree to whatever it is you wanted him to do._

 _C- Wait this was Marks idea? Not yours?_

 _H- Caleb, its not likely I would sell myself for sex for some stupid business proposal that I don't care a rats ass about._

 _C- I'm gonna kill this guy. And Mark. How could they make you do this?_

 _H- No your not because you'll loose your job. If I don't do this then Mark will get angry, and you don't want to see Mark get angry._

 _C- I get it, I see Mark angry at the office all the time when I do something_ _wrong._

 _H- But Caleb, at least you can protect yourself and he knows that he's not as strong as you so he wouldn't bother trying._

Caleb wasn't expecting that reply. What Caleb meant by angry was shouting and slamming doors. What Hanna meant was him hurting her and her not being able to protect herself. He really wanted to cut this guys hand off with his steak knife, but in the end all Mark would do is scare Hanna or hurt her or... _worse_.

 _H- Just please don't do anything. I know you hate this plan but so do I. But I'd much rather be a sex slave to a stranger than have to deal with Mark later._

Caleb took a while to type back and Hanna was getting more nervous that he would do something.

 _C- Fine._

She turned to him at the table and whispered 'thank you'. As much as she would love Caleb to kill both this guy and Mark, she couldn't let him do that. And besides it was only one evening. She could handle that...right?

* * *

Later on, after everyone had finished the meal, they began talking about Business again and Hanna had tuned out. Jordan's hand had left her dress when dessert came around. Mark didnt let Hanna have desert, he said she needed to cut down (Which was so not true), so while Mark and another college were having a rant about...she didnt even know what it was about, she shared Caleb's dessert. He seemed happy to do it and it was the cutest thing when he offered. Mark would _never_ do that.

"Hanna, why don't you show Jordan around the house?" Mark said, taking her out of her thoughts.

She was silent for a moment realizing what he meant. "Oh...Um...sure" She said getting up from her chair as the table continued the discussion.

Just as she was about to walk away from the table, Caleb grabbed her hand. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" He whispered.

She gave him a small smile. "No. But I have to" She said then walking down the hall with Jordan, her heart racing, wishing that Caleb was by her side.

 **Ooooh whats gonna happen next? Stay tuned and please review, I'll props update tomorrow or the next day xx**


	4. Help Me

**Thank you for the reviews, I loved how many of you didnt want Hanna to sleep with Jordan and you all wanted Caleb to come save her. I guess you'll find out now!**

Hanna had led Jordan up the stair, his hand on her back the whole way, _very_ low. Too low for her liking. She didn't want anyones hands on her. She hadn't spoken to him yet, she was too nervous and scared.

"This your room?" Jordan asked with his thick Australian accent and a smirk, pointing to the closed door at the end of the hall.

She looked at him for a moment and slowly nodded. As they walked in, he didnt even wait till they got to the bed before hurling her little body against the wall and kissing her with force. She didn't think kissing him was going to be that bad, but now that she actually was, she just felt...dirty. Once he had unzipped her skin-tight dress and his hands made there way to her ass, thats when she had to pull away.

"I'm sorry, I...I can't do this" She said. Thats when Caleb had heard her voice. All the other co-workers had left after Hanna and Jordan went upstairs but before Caleb left, he said he was going to the 'bathroom', but really he was going to find Hanna. He couldn't let her do this. If she went through with it and was upset with herself, he would think it was his fault and blame himself for not stopping it when he had the chance. He was looking around and had no clue where she was until he heard her voice talking to Jordan. He looked to the bedroom where the door was wide open and was about to barge in but he thought that maybe she was backing out on her own so he just stood there waiting.

"What do you mean you can't do this, you have to" He said then restarting to kiss her and trying to peel off her dress.

"No...Please..." She said between kisses. "I...I don't want this" She pleaded.

He ignore all she said and continued to undress her and thats when Caleb came in. "Back off" Caleb shouted.

"Hey whats going on?!" Jordan shouted as Caleb pulled him away from Hanna.

"Why the hell would you agree to sleep with an innocent girl when she clearly doesn't want to!" Caleb shouted at the guy.

"She made an agreement with me to do this!" Jordan said back.

"I didn't agree to anything! Mark said I had to, I didnt want any of this" Hanna said.

"Wait, he said this was your idea? He said you were 'open for business' and thats the kind of stuff you do"

"No, he threatened me to do it. I'm only 19"

"Oh God" Jordan said running a hand through his hair. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know. Marks such a bastard to do that. I know he has a way of getting what he wants but selling your 19 year old girlfriend to get another client is awful." He sighed. "I am not going to work with him. Please, forgive me" He said before walking downstairs.

"Oh My God thank you so much" Hanna whimpered in relief while jumping into Caleb's arms, when Jordan had left. "I'm so sorry, I thought I could go through with it but when it got to it, I just couldn't" She rambled.

"Its okay, you don't need to apologize, he shouldn't have forced you to do that"

"How did you get here without them seeing?" She asked.

"Everyone left, I told Mark I needed the bathroom before I go"

"Oh No. Jordan's going downstairs and he's gonna tell Mark that the deal is off and he's gonna come here and see you and he'll fire you or he'll hurt you or-"

"Hanna stop. Its fine. Is there a back door I can go out so he can't see me leave?"

"Umm..." She thought. The house was huge, there was many different ways but she was thinking which was the closest. "There's stairs to the third floor down the hall to the left, theres a door in one of the bedrooms that leads to fire stairs, it'll take you to the garden and you can just go to your car from there"

"Are you gonna be okay alone with Mark?" He asked.

"Yeah I think so" She lied.

"You sure?"

"Well, theres still the cook and the kitchen staff downstairs so I'll be okay"

"Kay, good. See you soon and please text me that your okay"

"I will" She smiled. "Now go, Mark will be up here looking for me any minute"

He gave her a small smile and walked down the hall, quickly making his way to the stairs.

* * *

Later that night Caleb was sitting in his apartment alone. His roommate was doing his night shift at a bar he worked at so Caleb was pretty bored without him. It was round midnight so he thought it was time he get some sleep. He still hadn't heard back from Hanna and he was kind of worried but maybe she was already sleeping. After he stripped into only his underwear and had gotten into bed, he heard his phone ringing. It was probably his roommate, Eric. He called Caleb for a lift some nights because he was too tired or something.

He answered it in a tired voice, not checking who it was. "Hello?.."

There wasn't an answer so he tried again. "Hello?" Sounding slightly pissed off.

"...C-Caleb?"

He barely recognized the voice through the sobbing but he finally made out who it was.

"Hanna? Is that you? Are you okay?"

There was a long pause before she replied, all her heard was the faint sound of her sniffing. "C-Caleb, I n-need...I need your help. Please help me"

"Hanna whats going on?"

"Can you come get me?" She murmured.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at KneeLine station"

"I'll be there in a sec" He said then hanging up.

* * *

Caleb got out of his car and walked fast to the train station and started looking for Hanna. It was completely empty and she was no where to be found. He turned a corner and saw her curled up in a ball against the hard brick wall, her head buried in the palms of her hands, crying. She was still in the short red dress and lace tights, but the tights had rips in them and her hair was messed up.

"Han?" He said quietly and distantly, careful not to startle her.

She didn't say anything, just continued crying, so he sat besides her on the cold floor.

"What happened?" He whispered.

Again, she said nothing, but she took her hands away from her face and put her head on his shoulder. It was then when Caleb saw the blood and mascara all round her face and the bruises on her neck. He was going to ask questions but he decided that the time wasn't right. Right now she just needed him and needed to feel safe. He kinda knew what must have happened to her but he didnt wanna press her.

After a few minutes of her crying into his chest and him stroking her hair, he pulled away. "C'mon, lets get out of here"

He stood up himself and put out a hand to help Hanna stand up, but when he did, she turned her head and squinted her eyes as if she thought he was gonna smack her.

"Han, your fine. Nothing is going to happen to you when your with me" He said softly.

* * *

Caleb had driven Hanna back to his apartment. She was completely silent the whole way, he tried to ask questions but all he got was little nods or a small shake of her head.

He was getting the keys out of his pocket when he heard her speak for the first time since she had phoned him. "Are you sure its okay I stay here tonight?" She asked softly and quietly, with a worried look.

He gave her a reassuring look and smiled. "Of course" He let her in the door and then came in himself.

"Han, I know that I'm probably the last person you want to talk about this with, but you can tell me" He said walking towards her.

"Its not that I don't wanna talk to _you_ , Its just the situation sucks and I don't wanna talk about it...not tonight"

He nodded and got her a wet flannel to wipe the makeup and blood from her face.

"You can sleep in the guest room, its next to mine. Do you want something to sleep in?"

"Yes please, this dress is super tight, I literately can't breath"

"Here you go" He said a few minutes later after getting one of his long shirts.

"Thank you" She said hugging him.

"Its just a shirt" He laughed, obviously hugging her back.

"No. Not just for the shirt" She pulled away. "For everything. You must hate me for all the shit you've done for me today and now this? You're the only one I can trust here, so thank you, for everything"

"Its okay, and I defiantly do not hate you. Like you said its just a really shitty situation. None of this is you're fault."

She wiped a few tears that fell and nodded. "I'm gonna go to sleep" She sniffed. "Where's the bathroom?"

"I'll show you"

He showed her the bathroom and her bedroom and said good night, but he couldn't help but wonder what happened. It must of been Mark, but if it was then Caleb would not be able to go to work on Monday without killing him. No guy should hit a girl. _Ever._ It was just so wrong. And he still couldn't get his head round the fact that he had hurt Hanna. Out of all the people, Hanna was the sweetest and most caring person he knew. She was sarcastic and had the best sense of humor. Even if he's only known her for three weeks, he knows she's special and he knows that if _he_ had this girl, he would never do that.

Maybe that was what She needed?

 _Him._

 **Hey guys, I know this one is shorter and really shitty, but I still hope you liked it. Let me know what you think xxx**


	5. Mark Who?

**Hope you like** **the one and hope your having a great week xx**

Hanna barely slept a wink last night. All she was doing was replaying what had happened the previous night. She didn't know what she was going to do, how was she going to face him again?

Caleb was thinking about how he was going to go to work without killing him and loosing his job. He really liked Hanna but he had a great job and didnt wanna loose it.

She got up out of bed, brushed her hair and put on some makeup. The only thing she had in her purse was a small hairbrush, her emergency makeup bag, $30, and her phone and charger.  
She went down stairs to see Caleb making some coffee.

"Hey" She said.

"Morning" He passed her a cup of coffee. "How'd you sleep?"

"Alright" She lied.

"You feeling a bit better today? You know after-"

"Fine" She abruptly cut him off.

"So you going back to Mark's later? You can stay here if yo-"

"No, no its fine. Um...I'll probably go back and get some stuff and maybe go back to Rosewood and stay with a friend for a bit"

"So you're leaving Mark?"

"Yeah, probably. I guess we'll just see what happens..." She said quietly. She knew that is was highly likely that Mark wasn't going to let her leave but she was going to do whatever she could to.

"Is he...did he hurt you?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "He got kinda angry when Jordan said no to the deal. Jordan told him that I wasn't apart of the deal in the first place and... and he started shouting.. and things just got out of hand"

Caleb ran a hand through his hair. "God, this is all my fault"

"What? No it isn't" She said confused.

"If I would have just left you with Jordan then none of this would of happened. Mark wouldn't of got like that"

"If you didnt come in to that bedroom and got Jordan off me, I would be so upset with myself and Mark probably would have got angry anyway so none if this is your fault"

"Does he get angry a lot?"

"Yeah" She muttered. "But never _that_ angry"

Caleb was about to say something but before he could there was a shout from the other room.

"Caleb, can I borrow 20 dollars, I lost my wallet" The voice shouted.

He then walked into the kitchen and stopped in his tracked when he saw Hanna. "Oh Sorry, I...I ugh...didn't realize Caleb had company" The guy smirked as he saw that Hanna was only in one of Caleb's shirts which only reached above her thigh. "I'm Eric, we share the apartment" He smiled.

She smiled back and pulled down the shirt a little. "Oh Yeah, we actually met at the club opening last weekend, I'm Hanna"

"Oh yeah, you're _the_ Hanna"

"'The'?" She turned to Caleb for an explanation with her eyebrows raised and her arms crossed, laughing.

"Here's your money" Caleb quickly said, passing him the note with red cheeks, trying to avoid what Hanna just said.

"Cheers man. I gotta go to work but I'll see you later. It was nice seeing you again Hanna"

"You too, bye" She said still laughing at how embarrassed Caleb had been.

' _Ring, Ring, Ring'_

"Sorry thats my phone, I should take this"

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Han" Spencer said with a worried tone.

"Hey Spence, is everything okay?"

"Well the girls and I were just wondering how you were doing?"

"How I'm doing? How I'm doing about what?"

"You know...about Mark"

 _What? Hanna didnt even tell the girls or anyone but Caleb about last night._

"What do you mean?" She played dumb.

"..We saw the news"

"What was on the news?"

"You know... that Mark's missing"

Hanna's facial expression changed and she was completely silent. She couldn't work out if she was sad, scared or just...confused.

"W-What..." She stuttered.

"You didn't know? Apparently he left town last night and no one can get through to him so they've filed a missing person's report. I thought you would've been the one to report it, are you not home?"

"No, I'm not. Its...complicated. It must've been Larissa, our maid or maybe Clyde, his secretary. I better go, thank you for telling me"

Hanna hang up and didnt really know what to think. She was relieved in a way, but this would changed everything. _What if he went looking for me when I had ran away last night? Maybe he just got annoyed and needed a getaway? Thats not like him. To just leave. What if someone hurt him?- No Hanna don't feel sorry for him. He deserves whatever he gets, he's an ass._

"Han?" Caleb said, cutting her out of her thoughts.

"Hm? Oh yeah, ugh...sorry. What did you say?"

"Are you okay?"

"Um..I'm not sure. Um...its Mark...He's missing" She stuttered.

"What? He is? Where do you think he is?"

"I really don't know" She rested her elbows on the counter and rested her face in her hands. "Oh God" She groaned. She really didnt need this.

"Um...I should go, I need to sort some stuff out at home. I might go to Rosewood sometime next week, I don't really like being in that house all alone."

"Can I drive you home?"

She smiled at how through all this, she was his main priority. He should probably be worrying how he's gonna get paid with Mark gone. "Its fine, I can call a cab, I would walk but I'll be wearing last nights dress so..." They both laughed.

"No, I'll drive you" He said.

"No, after all you've done, I think I'll find my way"

"Do you really want to be crossing the road in that dress in the morning?"

"I guess not but I really don't min-"

"Get ready, I'm driving" He smiled.

* * *

After Caleb had dropped Hanna off, She had got a call from the police asking for her to come down to the station. They took her statement and she told them the truth, that Her and Mark got into a fight and she stayed at a friends, she then got a call from another friend telling her the news. She knows she should have told them that he stared to... _hurt_ her..., but she didn't want to. The police department promised that they would update her on any news that they had on his whereabouts as soon as possible.

When She looked around the house and none of his stuff was gone, only his main credit card, She even called him a few times but there was no answer. As much as she's very worried for him, She's quite relieved that he's gone. She knows its bad to say but she is. After last nights outburst, she was so scared to come back here. She couldn't abuse Caleb's niceness and end up staying with him for longer than she needs to. She would have to face Mark some time. She was going to come back today anyway to get some stuff and sneak away. She was done with him. Last night was the last straw.

As she lay in bed, she was thinking all these different things. It was weird staying alone. Sure, Mark went on business trips from time to time, but it just felt different. She was quite scared to go to sleep. She kept thinking that he was suddenly going to come back and hurt her or...worse. Even him being gone, she still feared him.

' _Ring Ring Ring_ ' Her phone rang, puling her out of her thoughts.

She reached for her phone on the bed-side table. "Hello" She answered.

"Hey, how you holding up?" Caleb said.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks for asking" She said softly, smiling on the inside and out.

"I was just thinking about you"

"You were?" She chuckled slightly, grinning widely.

"Yeah, I was wondering if we could go out tomorrow, you know, take your mind off things." _Yeah right. To 'take your mind off things'._

"I would love that. Where are we going?"

"I know a place"

"well..." She said waiting for him to go on. "What place?"

"Its a surprise"

"Do you know how hard it os to dress for a surprise" She rolled her eyes. "An If you din't mind, wherever we go, can we not go to anywhere really public? I don't want people thinking we're on a date the day after my boyfriend went missing."

"Don't worry, I got that covered. Wear something you like. I'll pick you up at 7"

"Okay" She breathed out. He could practically hear her smile over the phone. "See you tomorrow, goodnight" She whispered.

"Goodnight, Beautiful" He whispered back then hanging up.

 _'Oh god he said beautiful'_ She thought.

* * *

The next day, she didnt really know what to do with herself. Mark was gone. He would probably come back soon, but for now he was gone.

She was now getting ready for dinner with Caleb, wearing a baby pink body con dress, which clung to her curves in all the right places and made her look more tanned. She had a few outfits that she bought for herself and not Mark, sexy outfits but not stripper-looking outfits. She paired some strappy black heels and a thick silver necklace. She obviously had her perfect curls in and although she usually has quite a bit of makeup on, today she kept it subtle but lined her lips a lot but they looked naturally full and put light pink eye-shadow on to match her dress. She covered up some of the marks on her arms and neck with concealer and tried her best to forget about what happened and enjoy tonight.

She kinda felt bad going out with another guy just a day after she found out her boyfriends missing, but she actually liked Caleb and she didnt like Mark. At all. He was mean, rude, cruel and he didnt treat her right. That wasn't who she wanted to spend her time with but she couldn't do anything about it.

 _'Knock Knock Kock'_

She grabbed her black Valentino purse and headed downstairs, brushing her hair down with her fingers just to make sure she looked perfect.

"Hey" She beamed as she opened the door. He looked really handsome, he was wearing jeans and a dark blue shirt.

His jaw literately dropped. She looked really good the fist time he saw her at that event when she was wearing that low-cut silver boy-con, and she looked sexy when she wore the black lace dress at the club opening, but tonight...she looked gorgeous. She was natural and she wasn't wearing something revealing to impress anyone and her smile actually looked genuine.

"H...Hi..." He stuttered after about 15 seconds straight of him just looking at her. "You look amazing. Really...you're beautiful. Why would Mark go anywhere else when he has... _you_ " He blurted out.

She blushed and smiled at how he was acting. He was like a 12 year old with a crush on the hot nanny. "Thank you" She giggled slightly.

"You ready?" He asked after he got back to reality.

"Sure" She said closing the door and locking it. He put his hand on her back as they walked to his car, him opening the door for her like the gentlemen he is.

It was quite a short drive but Hanna didn't really recognize the route he was going.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see..."

"But I'm inpatient and I really wanna know"

"Not right now Princess" He teased. That sounded really good coming out of his mouth and that made her feel really special.

They drove a few minutes longer and then he finally stopped the car. They walked to a bridge where there was a little restaurant with tables outside looking over the beautiful New York City buildings and pink skies.

"Oh my god, Its so cute" She said as she saw it. It was so perfect. Mark always dragged her to fancy restaurants but he was always on the phone and the people who work there and the people who eat there were always so snobby.

He led her to the table and he couldn't help but kook at how beautiful she was when she was looking around with a cute little smile on her face.  
After they ordered there food and drinks they began talking.

"So you grew up in Rosewood, what was that like?" He asked.

"It was boring. There was nothing to do there and everyone had such high expectations for you so everyone had to act perfect all the time"

"I can't imagine you acting perfect all the time for anyone" He said laughing.

"Me? No. Defiantly not. I acted different to the people I needed to, and then on the weekends I would go to parties, get drunk and just be me. What about you, what were you like when you were younger"

"Well, when I was 7 my mum walked out on me and left me with my Aunt. My Aunt then moved me to a foster home a year later. I jumped from foster home to foster home and ran away several times, until eventually, my Mum tracked me down when I was 16 and we reconnected and then my dad found me a year later" He explained. He doesn't really open up to people about his family but she was just so easy to talk to.

"Wow thats amazing. Its really cool that after all that time of being apart you found each other. Whats she like?" Hanna asked, genuinely interested.

He was quite shocked. No one had ever really cared enough to ask things about his past. "Um, she's great. She apologized for leaving me and while I was gone she had 2 great sons"

"You have two brothers!" She said excitedly at the thought of mini Caleb's. "How old are they?"

"There's James who's 12 and Clay who's 9" He said with a smile. Hanna loved this. Mark didnt share anything about his past, she practically knew nothing about him. "What about you, do you have any siblings?"

"No, but after my dad left, he re-married a devil named Isabelle, and now I have a half sister named Kate" She grunted.

"She younger?"

"No, same age. She's the worst person ever. My dad even paid for her college instead of paying for me and When she met Mark, she was so jealous that he's my boyfriend because of how rich he is. She thought that was the only reason I'm with him"

"Is that the only reason your with him?"

"No! Of course not! Believe it or not, he used to actually be really nice"

"What changed?"

"I don't know but it was really weird. As soon as I moved to New York with him, he just became obsessed with his job and had no time for me. The big house and the amazing clothes and diamonds are great, but I would much rather him pay some attention to me and be a little nicer"

"Why didn't you ever break up with him?" He asked. Aria had told him that he used to hurt her and force her to stay by threatening her but he wanted to hear it from her.

"He just...Its complicated. He just has a way of manipulating anyone to do what ever he wants" She said sadly.

They ate there meals and talked more about their past, all the good things.

"What do you say we go get drunk?" Caleb said after paying the bill.

"You read my mind"

* * *

 **Hope you liked this, the next chapter will continue where it left off xx Review?**


	6. Lets drink

**Thanks for the reviews last time, they make me so happy** **xXX I hope you guys will like this one cause HALEB IS JUST THE CUTEST.**

After Caleb had paid the bill, they drove to ' _Fez's Bar and Club'._ Hanna needed to take her mind off things so she was excited to get a few drinks in her system and calm down bit. They both sat down on the stools by the bar and waited to get served. "What would you like to drink today?" The young bartender asked nicely.

"I'll have a beer please" Caleb said, then motioning for Hanna to order.

She put down the cocktail menu and then decided. "I'll have a _Sex On The Beach_ please" She said sweetly.

The man was about to walk away when he had realized what the hot blonde in his bar had actually said. "Well, if you really want it, I-" He stated with a smirk before Caleb abruptly cut him off.

"She's fine, you can stop being so inappropriate and get back to your job now." He groaned as Hanna giggled.

"Caleb!" She laughed.

"What? He was hitting on you!" He defended himself.

"It was just a joke, I bet he does it to every girl here"

"Yeah but not every girl is as drop-dead-gorgeous as you are, and you are _definitely_ the best looking girl in here" He grunted, trying to defend the situation, then freezing when he realized that he said it out loud. Obviously he thought it, but he didn't want her to think he was hitting on her, right after her Mark had disappeared. _'What if she thinks I'm trying to take advantage of the fact that she doesn't have a boyfriend anymore?!'_ He thought. Obviously she didn't think that at all. She trusts Caleb and knows that he's not the kind of guy to sleep with a girl and completely forget about them. He might have done it in the past, but Hanna was different. She was special. _To Him._

She raised her eyebrows and couldn't believe what he said. She thought that was so not true. "I don't think so" She laughed, shaking her head.

He turned his stool and looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed. She was looking at her lap, fiddling with her nails, clearly trying to avoid eye contact. She was slightly red in the cheeks and was biting her lip. _'She mustn't get complimented_ _a lot'_ He thought.

He took her hands in his and leaned closer to her, making her go even more red and biting her lip even harder, trying not to be so embarrassed. "Trust me" He said softly, leaning close to her face. "You are so beautiful and your personality is endlessly fascinating. I'm pretty sure that if those cartoon blue birds were real, a bunch of them would be sitting on your shoulders singing right now"

She burst out laughing at the last thing he said. All he could do is think how cute she looked when she was happy and he couldn't help but think about how contagious her laugh is. They were staring into each others eyes, his occasionally dropping to look at her delicate plump lips and her doing the same to his luscious ones.  
After a few more seconds waiting for one of them to make a move, the bar tender loudly placed the two glasses onto the counter in front of them, bringing them out of their trance.

"Thank you" Hanna said to the guy as they both swiveled round on the stools, then taking a sip of the drinks.

* * *

After a few drinks, Caleb had just excused himself to go to the bathroom and now Hanna was sitting alone with a straw in her mouth, downing banana daiquiri's. A lot of guys had been checking her out throughout the night, that was pretty normal for her, but now that Caleb had gone to the bathroom, one guy in particular had noticed.

He sat where Caleb had previously been sitting and spun Hanna's bar stool around so she was facing him. She was caught off guard by this and nearly dropped her drink.

"Hi, I'm Noel" Said the pretty boy that now had both hands on the side of Hanna's thighs.

"Hanna" She fake smiled feeling awkward.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He said coming really close to her face.

She turned her head to the side so their faces weren't so close. That was when he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"No, I um...I already have a drink. Thanks though" She said feeling really uncomfortable by the kiss and by how close he was to her, avoiding to look him in the eye.

He placed his hands between her thighs and slowly spread them apart. "Then why don't we go back to mine and I can hear that pretty little mouth of yours moaning my name" He whispered in her ear, then quickly slid his hands on the seat, cupped her butt and pulled her on his lap so she was straddling him.

She tried to push herself off him but she couldn't as he was tightly pulling her ass down on his crotch. "So Sexy, you ready to get out of here?"

"Let go of me!" She said using her hands to try and push herself off. She thought at least someone around would help her but the music was too loud, most people were drunk, and there was far worse things going on round the club than what looks like Hanna giving a lap dance.

Caleb was coming out the bathroom when he saw Hanna sitting in some guys lap. At first he was disappointed that in all of 5 minutes she jumps on some other guy. He then heard her scream "Stop!" in Noel's face and then realized that it wasn't at all what he thought.

Noel then put one hand behind her neck, and pushed her head towards his so their lips were touching. Caleb saw and ran over there, pulling Noel's hands off Hanna's neck and ass and pulling Her away from him, then grabbing Noel by his collar and forcefully punching him.  
Hanna gasped. She had no idea he was capable of doing something like that. Obviously she was thankful though. But He hit him pretty hard.  
Noel fell off the stool onto the ground, holding his eye from where Caleb had punched him.

Hanna saw the bouncers at the door coming towards them, knowing that they were gonna arrest Caleb for starting a bar fight. Even if Caleb didn't really start a fight, if you punch someone, they think you have.

"Caleb, come on" Hanna said grabbing his arm and pulling him to the exit in the other direction. He was confused as to why she was dragging him but then he saw the bouncers and realized.

* * *

They both got into Caleb's car after they left the bar and started driving back to Caleb's apartment because the night was still young and Hanna still wanted to get drunk so she could take her mind off everything. He noticed that she seemed a bit scared after they left, probably because she was man handled by some creepy guy.

Caleb started looking in his alcohol cupboard when they got in. "Okay, we have Wine, Beer, Tequila, Gin and Tonic, Vodka and Red-bull, whiskey-"

"Lets do shots" Hanna cut him off.

He nodded and got out the large bottle of absolute vodka and 2 small shot glasses. Hanna poured the vodka in them and they both started throwing back the alcohol. Almost an hour of drinking, laughing and talking about their most embarrassing memories (Hanna being more drunk than him) , Caleb's friend Eric came back to the apartment.

"Hey Caleb, Nice to see you again Hanna" He smirked, putting down his keys.

"Youu two" She slurred.

"Caleb, is getting her drunk the only way to get her in your pants?" Eric joked, winding him up.

Hanna slapped Caleb's chest, thinking it would hurt but it really didn't. "You better not be, or I'll beat the crap out of you"

The two boys laughed at her, thinking that she would never be able to do that. "I'm not, don't worry" He said still laughing.  
Eric got a shot glass as well and they all started talking, him and Hanna getting to know each other and him sharing embarrassing thing that Caleb has done and Hanna laughing at them.

"Wh-Where's the bathrooom?" Hanna mumbled, pulling her skirt down slightly because it rode up as she stood up.

"Just down the hall, third on the right" Caleb said, pointing.

"Thanks" She said, wobbling as she walked.

After she was out of sight and they heard the bathroom door lock, Eric turned to Caleb and started speaking.

"Dude, she is so hot, why haven't you banged her yet?"

"I can't"

"Why?"

"Her boyfriend is my boss and he went missing just yesterday. Technically there still together, and she's still shocked that he's gone" Caleb explained.

"Maybe thats what she needs, sex to take away the stress" Eric laughed. "If you don't bang her, I certainly will"

Caleb laughed at his friend, knowing that he wasn't going to get very far. Hanna walked back in and sat down, leaning her head on Caleb's chest, drunk and tired.

"I can't drive, but do you want me to call you a cab?" Caleb said.

"Can I just stay here? I'm r-really tired" She slurred. "I promise I won't make any noise" She whispered, making him laugh. She was so drunk.

"Of course you can, you already know where the room is"

"Thank you" She smiled, standing up and grabbing her bag.

Eric saw this as his cue to try and get her into his bed so he winked at Caleb and started walking towards her. Caleb crossed his arms and smiled, excited to see how funny it will be when his friend gets rejected.

He put his hands on her arms to keep her there and moved his head closer to hers. "You can always stay in my bed. You might get cold, but I know a way to keep you warm" He smirked, winking at the end.

Hanna burst out laughing. "You're so funny" She said, thinking he was joking and walking to the fridge to get some water.

"Nice try" Caleb teased, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Damn it. I'll try when she's sober" Eric said looking sad.

Hanna got her bottle of water and her purse and walked towards the stairs. She got up one but tumbled down on the second.

"Here" Caleb said laughing at her, picking her up bridal-style. When he turned around to turn the light off, Eric mouthed 'Your gonna get laid', but Caleb just laughed at him and mouthed 'No' back.  
Once he got to her to the spare-room, he placed her on the bed. He quickly went next door to his room to get a shirt for her.

"Here" He handed it to her. He watched as she tried to undo the zip at the back of her dress.

"Can youu h-help mee" She asked. He went over to where she was sitting and slowly started tugging the zip down her back as she moved her hair to one side.  
Once it was down, she stood up and let the dress fall to the ground. She was in a black lace bra and matching thong. He wasn't expecting her to change in front of him but he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was prettier than any other girl he had been with but what annoyed him is that he couldn't actually _be_ with her.

"How do youuu doooo ittt!" She whined as she struggled to put on the shirt Caleb gave her.

He laughed at her and went to help her put it on, trying not to touch her bare skin as he did the buttons up and desperately trying to focus on them instead of what was underneath.

She climbed into be after thanking him. "Cann you stay with me?" She muttered with her eyes closed.

"Why?" He said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Because I'm so lonely" She said so quietly, still with her eyes closed. "I have no one"

"Thats not true, you have your family and your friends. You've got me"

"But when you see how broken I am, you'll leave just like everyone else has" She mumbled, her head sunk in the pillow.

"I promise I won't" He said, turning off the lamp and climbing in next to her.

"Are you sure you won't regret me sleeping here in the morning?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her.

"No, I won't" She said. "Can I tell you a secret?" She whispered.

"Sure"

"When Mark was hitting me the other night, I was crying, but all I was thinking is how I wish you're my boyfriend instead of him because you wouldn't hurt me and I actually like you" She said so quietly he could barely understand.

He was about to say something but then he heard her deep breaths and realized she was now asleep. He was just happy that she felt the same.

* * *

Hanna woke up with the light shining through the window. Her head was pounding and she didn't remember much from the night before. She looked down and saw Caleb's head resting on her tummy and his arms wrapped round her waist tightly like she was a teddy bear. She was even more confused when she saw that she was in one of Caleb's shirts. She didn't remember putting that on.

She started stoking Caleb's hair, hoping that by ruffling it around a bit he would wake up, and it worked because he stared to stir.

"Morning" He said when he opened his eyes and sat up.

"Morning" She yawned. "What happened last night?"

"You got very drunk and you didn't want to go home and you wanted me to stay in here with you"

"Really? You sure you weren't trynna get some?" She teased, knowing that he wouldn't do that.

He laughed at her. "Well, Eric did try to hit on you"

"He did?" She said shocked. "No, he wouldn't do that!"

"He did" Caleb laughed. "He said 'You can stay in my bed' and he knows a way to 'keep you warm'"

"Oh my god!" Hanna laughed. "I didn't know he felt that way"

"Why do you like him?" Caleb asked, suddenly serious.

"What?! No! He was just horny" Hanna said, smirking afterwards because He was suddenly jealous.

"Do you want breakfast?" He asked.

"No. If I have anything to eat I will throw up." She groaned. "Hey how did I get into this shirt?" She says, kinda knowing what the answer would be but wanting to know for sure.

He just raised his eyebrows at her and smirked.

"Oh" She blushed as he basically confirmed what she was thinking. He had gotten her dressed and she couldn't be more embarrassed. ' _I probably told him the weirdest things and he probably thinks I'm crazy_ ' She thought.

"I'm so sorry for last night, I shouldn't of had that much to drink and I shouldn't of acted the way I did" She said.

"What? No, I had a great time"

"You had a great time taking care of me?" She scoffed.

"You were hilarious actually"

She smiled at him and rolled her eyes, then reaching down to the floor to get her phone in her purse.

 _4 Missed calls from Detective Tanner_

"Shit" She said, sitting up on the bed.

"What is it?"

"I missed 4 calls from the police"

She quickly pressed _call back_ and waited for them to answer.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Hanna, Its detective Holbrook"

She remembered him from the other day at the police station, the guy who got a little too close to talk and a little too handsy.

"Did you find anything on Mark?"

"Yes actually, we found his ID in Morocco and he's been spotted on a street camera, so we know that he is moving around and he's alive, but were sending people out to find him."

"Okay, thank you"

"Thats okay" He said hanging up.

"What did they say?" Caleb asked rubbing circles on her back, making her heart flutter.

"They just said that he's been spotted in Morocco and they found his ID. Thats where they think he is."

"Why do they want to find him so badly?" He asked.

"They think its very strange that he's gone and he's got unfinished business that he needs to sort out, like he needs to pay his bills and stuff, but most of all they want to make sure that he's not in any risk of harm. They think that he might be running away from something he did that was bad, but they don't know for sure. Anyway, I don't really wanna talk about him"

"Yeah, I get it. So what do you wanna do today?"

"Well first I need an aspirin and then I Have to go home and pay some of Mark's bills"

"You have to do that?"

"Well Clyde, his assistant will help me but I'm the only one who can access his bank details to with-draw the money"

"So you and him have to spend all day running after Mark? That sucks"

"Tell me about it, and his assistant is an ass"

"How?"

"Well I'm pretty sure his number 1 rule is 'be rude to girls who aren't as smart as them and don't have a degree in everything known to man'" She joked, but it was kinda true.

"Well, I can come over if you want? I can give that guy dirty looks if he's mean to you and I can try and help with Mark's stuff and after we can watch crappy TV and eat shitty food and-"

Hanna cut him off from rambling. "I would love that. It'll be really nice to have company in that huge house other than the cleaner"

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked this and I'm so sorry it took so long to update xx Please review x**


End file.
